


my smile's an open wound without you and my hands are tied to pages inked to bring you back

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, Manga & Anime, Mutual Pining, Promptober 2020, fat reader, noctis is best wingman, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto's crush finds out--through a manga--that he's into her.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Promptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	my smile's an open wound without you and my hands are tied to pages inked to bring you back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Pochamani is the property of Hirama Kaname and I do not own the rights to any characters.  
> ________
> 
> fic title from Fall Out Boy's "Homesick at Space Camp"
> 
> Promptober Day 24: Manga
> 
> Pochamani is being translated into English on mangakalot.com; so far, up to chapter 35 is available. Please read this manga, guys. It's so cute. We stan a chubby maniac lmao.

“I’m telling you, he doesn’t,” you say for the fifth time, exasperated and ready to commit high treason if the prince doesn’t quit annoying you. 

Noct just stares at you from across the table, trigonometry homework long forgotten. He threads his slender fingers together and raises one dark eyebrow, blue eyes shining with amusement. “Dude,” says Noctis. “Why won’t you believe me?” 

“Because,” you mumble, staring at the math problem. You’re pretty sure you’re cross-eyed at this point, and even though you get math tutoring, the chapter review before you is only marginally making sense. “There’s just no way. You’ve gotta be teasing me.” 

Noctis sighs and sits up straight, leaning back and stretching his arms up, the tight fabric of his white dress shirt wrinkling across his chest. His blue striped tie has long been discarded, slung over the back of the adjacent kitchen chair along with his blazer. He shakes his head, wild black hair temporarily flung back out of his eyes. “What would it take to get you to believe me?” 

“I need evidence dude. You’re my friend and all, but I’m too nervous. I don’t want to make an idiot out of myself. If I lost Prompto, I’d cry for the rest of my life.” 

Noctis grins, sly smile stretching across his face. He reaches for his phone and unlocks it, swiping across the screen furiously for a few minutes before finding what he was after. He hands his phone over. 

Confused, you take it and stare at the picture that’s on the screen. It’s a stack of manga on a bedside table. The title is one you haven’t heard of— _Pochamani._

“Manga?” You look up at Noctis, who’s still sporting his shit-eating grin. 

“Yeah,” says Noct. “You know it?” 

“Pochamani?” You shake your head. “Don’t think so. What’s it about.” 

“I thought you hadn’t. It’s pretty underground.” Noctis reaches into his half-open school bag and pulls out the first volume of the manga from the picture. “Prom said I could borrow it. Why don’t we take a break? I think you should read the first couple of chapters, at least.” 

Forty-five minutes later, you close the back flap of the worn book, setting it down with the utmost care on top of your giant trig textbook. Noctis has been leisurely continuing with his math homework, just shooting you glances your way every now and then. He’s positively _beaming_ at you now, one of those rare smiles he rarely gives anyone outside of his inner circle. If you took a picture and leaked it to the press, you’d be _rolling_ in the yen. 

“I...I’m not sure what to think.” _Pochamani_ , it turns out, is a manga about a chubby high school girl and the tall pretty boy who asks her out—Tagami is a self-proclaimed “chubby maniac,” and cannot get enough of the heroine, Tsugumi, and her soft body. 

The manga is, in short, everything you’ve ever dreamed about having with your other best friend, Prompto Argentum. He and Noctis are the only boys you’ve ever been friends with—of course, it was only natural that you’d fall for at least one of them. You thought a high school romance was out of the question for someone of your size, but, if Prompto is reading manga about chubby girls and the boys who like them, then does that mean... 

“Does this mean I have a shot?” you ask quietly, gripping the paperback in your hands. You feel your heart nearly beating out of your chest. You can barely imagine what an actual confession from Prompto would be like. You’ve spent so long dreaming about being his girlfriend that you’re not sure what you’d _actually_ say if it happened. 

“_________,” says Noctis, still grinning. “I’m telling you. He talks about this manga all the time. About how he wishes that he had a cute chubby girl to hold and squeeze and kiss.” 

“Yeah but does--” 

“He wishes it was _you_ ,” Noctis says quietly. “Like. I mean he says that. He says that he wants you.” 

“Then why the fuck hasn’t he asked me?” You sniff back tears. 

Noctis shrugs. “Same reason he waited until high school to talk to me, I guess, instead of in middle school. You know him, anxiety up to here.” Noctis holds his hand out flat at the top of his head. “So you two should talk.” 

You nod, sliding Prompto’s manga back over to Noctis. “Yeah, I, uh. Yeah.” 

The next day at school, Noctis makes some excuse about needing to get to the Citadel right away, leaving you and Prompto to walk home together instead of to the arcade. The two of you are quiet, but it’s not awkward. Being with Prompto is as easy as breathing. However, on the inside, you’re a ball of anxiety, wondering when is the right time to broach the subject. 

You finally stop in front of Prompto’s house—yours is just a few doors down. 

He looks like he wants to say something, but bites his lip and sighs instead, shaking his head. He smiles softly at you. “Well, I, uh. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

You nod. This is it—now or never. “Hey, uh, Prom. Uh, Noctis...he showed me the manga you lent him.” 

Prompto’s face goes from pale to beet-red in a matter of seconds. “Oh--I—uh—he wasn’t--” He squints his eyes and tilts his head up. “Fuck my life.” 

“Hey,” you say. “Prom, look at me.” 

“Can’t,” he says. “I’m too busy dying.” 

“I read the first volume.” 

“Great!” Prompto squeaks. He’s still looking at the sky, shaking. 

You step up close to him and reach out for his hand, gently taking it in your own. He stiffens and blushes even harder. 

“I, uh. I was wondering if...well, I mean. Do you wanna go out with me?” 

Prompto sucks in a breath and puts his hand over his heart. He laughs weakly. “Did Noct put you up to this?” 

“I mean he said we should talk. So I’m trying to talk.” 

“I mean--” Prompto stops. “You don’t have to, I mean. Because of some stupid book. It’s--” 

“Noct said you liked me. Is that a lie?” 

Prompto shakes his head furiously, finally meeting your wide-eyed, nervous gaze. “Not a lie!” he exclaims. “I just, uh—fuck, I’m so nervous about this.” 

“I like you too,” you say, squeezing his hand. “Are you a chubby maniac?” 

Prompto giggles and shakes his head. “I don’t know--I mean I just like girls, man. And I really, _really_ like you. So like...I’m a chubby maniac for you, I guess. But I’d like you anyway. It wouldn’t matter what you looked like.” 

“But...you’re okay with me being this way?” 

Prompto nods. “Oh, yeah. Yes. Definitely yes. Um.” He bites his lip hard again. “Yeah, I wanna go out with you. A lot. Very much. Uh.” 

“Okay,” you breathe, head spinning. You’re grinning like an idiot as you gaze up at Prompto’s pretty freckled face. “Boyfriend and girlfriend, then?” 

Prompto’s face twists into a grimace as he nods—then he begins to bawl like a baby. “I love you so much,” he cries. “You’re smart, and sweet, and geeky, and you’re _funny--”_ Prompto cuts himself off and crushes you into a hug, burying his wet face into your neck. 

You hug him back with all of your might, shedding a few tears yourself. You can’t wait to read more _Pochamani_ —and experience your own high school romance, too. 


End file.
